Coming BacK
by Zealit
Summary: This is a one shot of when the Exile and Revan return from the Outer Regions. ExileVisas RevanBastila. R&R plz.


Coming Back

Authors Note: This is a one shot written about Revan and the Exile returning from the Outer Regions. It has Revan and Bastila along with Exile (Vorm Brusk) and Visas. I do belive this only about the fifth fic to feature Visas as an romance character. So its a change. If you read it please review it.

The freighter class starship slipped through space. Its engines humming gently as it made its way toward the glittering planet that seemed to be hanging in space directly infront of it. Courasant the home of the Republic the planet was one large city. Inside the freighter to men played a game of Pazzak neither of them had played a card though. Both where tall both wore pitch-black robes that flowed around them Pure Sith robes seemed to soak up the light. But they where the finest items for focusing force as you could get. The one on the right of the table had short golden hair cut in a military fashion. One side of his head bore a massive scar. His eyes where gray and hard. But still managed to sparkle with an in born warmth. A slightly older man occupied the left side of the table. His full beard was a lightly brown and his blue eyes held the same kind of coldness. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Hell Revan I don't know. Personally I think we will be lucky if they don't kill us." He didn't seem sure if it was a joke or not. "Easy old friend. If what you tell me is true I am sure she will understand. But Bastila I will have a regular war on my hands." Scratched his beard idly. "From what I remember of her in training you will. Are you sure Carth has this all set up?" Anxiety was very apparent in the way he held his shoulders. Revan smile slightly. "If anyone can do it Carth can." The intercom crackled to life. "All those who are stopping at Courasant please gather you belongings." "That's our signal." If Revan had wanted he could have come back with a full military parade. But that had never been his way. He picked up a meager bag. It held on of his lightsabers. His pazzak deck military maps and a holo of a beautiful woman. Her brown hair fell past her shoulders and her eyes glittered with happiness the name Bastila Shan floated at the feet of the holo. Vorm merely checked on of the many lightsabers he carried around on hum and stood. The ship gave a small bump as it coasted onto the landing pad.

Bastila and Visas both stood quietly the freighter over head came in quietly. Carth had told them to meet him here. Why he wanted to see them here neither she nor Visas could imagine. The two women had become close friends over the past seven years as they where in very similar situations. Both the men they had loved had disappeared without leaving anything. Except a hastily written note giving some garbled explanation about to much danger. A docking officer approached them "Ms. Shan? I have some news for you." The small flame of hope flared in her chest. "Yes." The man seemed to look every where but her. The flame seemed to sputter and falter. "I regret to inform you but a man says now you will never be rid of him." "What?" The man shrugged helplessly. "He came off the ship and told me to inform you of it. I am sorry." Bastila was rather confused. Her mind slowly began to piece the puzzle together. Then the man infront of her tackled her to the ground.

Revan couldn't believe it had worked. He had walked up and talked to her. She didn't have a clue. He saw confusion cloud her face and she seemed to be pondering what he had just said. Unable to contain himself he tackled her. Laughing as he did raining kisses down on her as they crashed to the sidewalk. She was to stunned by this sudden attack to resist. He wept and laughed at the same time.

As Bastila was tackled to the ground Visas had spun hand reaching for her lightsaber. She was then accosted by a black robed figure. She barely realized it before she was kissed. A kiss she would know anywhere. Tears sprang into her eyes. Tears of joy. They broke the kiss slowly. Vorm abruptly hugged her tightly. "I knew you would come back I knew it." She just whispered it over and over again. She became aware his cheek was damp. He was crying also. She reached up and pulled his head down to hers. It was bliss.

Revan let out a breath of air as Bastila elbowed him right in the stomach. She began to berate him while kissing him and slapping him. "You big oaf." This was punctuated by a kiss. "You left without taking me." This earned him a hearty slap. Followed by another one. She brought her hand back but he caught it midway. Outraged she lifted her other one. He caught it to and backed her into a wall. She suddenly became conscious of what there position looked like and crimson flooded her face. Revan just stared at her for a while. "Did I ever tell you your cute when you're embarrassed?" "Once actually. As I recall you had called me kinrath pup previously." He tone had gone very dry. With a small smile Revan released her hands. Before she could lift them again he seized her and kissed her long and deep. As they broke he smiled again. "Feel better now? Maybe some more?" Before she could respond he pulled her into another kiss. She felt herself melting inside. Her hands went around his shoulders and she pulled him closer. In his arms it was peace Here she felt safe, secure. Here she was home.

Night began to fall as the two couples made their way home. Visas's was leaning against Vorm her head against his chest. Revan carried Bastila in his arms her hair was undone and she was curled up against him. They each said goodnight to each other outside there apartments. Visas had also fallen asleep.

Once inside Vorm took his first hot shower in years. It had literally been years since he had been able to have a simple shower. Feeling much cleaner he lay down beside Visas. She whispered in her sleep and reached as if feeling for him. When she felt him next to her she relaxed and drew close to him. Vorm fell asleep soon after Visas curled up in her arms it was a picture no amount of holo recording could do justice to.


End file.
